My Little Pony:: Adventures in the Spiteverse
by minenintedlp
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfic. I want to do something awesome. So, I did Digibrony and the main six in Spiteverse. It takes palce in both Ponyviil and In the Spiteverse, These creatures appear out of unknown where at start attacking the main siz and takeing away there elements. It is up to Digibrony, the main six and friends and to stop the evils of the spiteverse! Enjoy!


Digibrony sat at his computer ideas about what he had learned from the ponies around Pineville flooded his computer. _Pinky pie is a very sweet and charming pony, at times can be crazy and insane pony, but loves a good laugh. _He thought to himself as he typed.

** "Fire in the hole!"** A male voice called as a huge explosion happened.

Digi flew off of his seat, lading on his head. "Ouch! What the fuck was that?!" He said getting on his hooves. His pink and white hair covering his face.

Just like that a male unicorn came upstairs, he was pure white and his tail and hair where bright yellow like the sun. He wore a set of glasses that were falling off of him. His snow like fur had black spots all over him. "Sorry dude, I was working on this potion that could use to make crops grow ten times faster and..." His voice trailed off. "You got the rest I see." He said his gaze moved to the pony, to the computer, and lastly to the wall.

Digi coughed. "Well Can you please keep it down it is hard to be thinking with you blowing up things, every like twelve seconds?!" He grumbled as he padded over to him.

"Sorry man, I will try better next time." He reinsured a smile on his face.

Digi couldn't help but, smile and laughed. He was not a pony to get mad at such simple stuff. He turned back to his computer to finish up his work. _Pinky Pie also holds the element of laughter. That is a no duh there because of the laughing that she does. I know why the writers gave her that part. _He typed.

Gammier Rays smiled. "What are you typing? Some kind of love note for Pinky Pie?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder his eyebrow rose. "If you are writing a love note, why are you going into detail about her?" He asked.

He blushed. "It is **NOT** a love note I am analyzing her!" He shouted at his friend. Yes, Gammier Rays was he friend maybe his close friend. He sometimes acted like a jerk but, it is his way of being nice to him. But, sometimes he couldn't help but to smack his face. "Don't you have something do to?!" He asked.

Gammier Rays nodded with a smile. "Yea, but before I head out I got a question to ask you," He said a flash of happiness glittered in his eyes.

Digi nodded. "What is up?" He asked.

"Could you take this to Futtershy? She asked me to make a smoothing proton for one of her most worried animals."

"Sure, I was about to go and study some more ponies, I haven't done Futtershy yet so, yea sure."

"Thanks man I own you one." He said with a smile. His horn lit up in a white aura and a few seconds later a leather brown bag hovered over Digi and dropped on his feet.

He nodded and walked downstairs and out the door.

A sunny Moring in Ponyviil, ponies of all different races where out and about. Some laughed at their friends jokes, some were selling apples to a hungry crowds, others where racing around having a great day.

Digibrony paced himself though the busy sweets of downtown ponyvill. _Ponyvill is always so alive! No one wonder the creators used this area for the show!_ He thought to himself with a smile as he paced himself.

A pony with red and white hair and yellow body appeared in front of him. "Hey, D-D-I-I-g-gb-b-r-r-o-o-n-n-y! Nice party last night right!" The dazed pony said. The pony was well, drunk.

"No, I don't remember what happened last night. Fruit Punch, wait are you having a hangover?" He asked with a frown.

"N-No of course not! I didn't drink too much last night! U-Um, Bye!" Fruit Punch said with a hiccup. The Earth Pony dashed away, I mean stumped away.

Digibrony checked his head to make sure he didn't have a hangover and padded on.

Digibrony arrived at Futtershy's cottage and knocked at the door. "Futtershy? You home? Gammier Rays has sent me to give you are packet." He said knocked on the door once more. No answer came from inside.

"Futtershy?"

**"AHHHHHH! HELP ME!" **

Digibrony heard the scream and his horn lit up in a lavender-blue color and the door unlocked itself. "FUTTERSHY YOU OK!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Inside Futtershy's home where dark creatures, their skin was as dark as the night sky with no moon. Their eyes were red rubies. There were three of them large all dark, surrounding poor Futtershy. The odd part was there were not attack her there were drinking up a pink aura around her body.

"LET HER GO!" Cried Digibrony using his magic to surrounded one of the creatures in a mist. The mist suffocated the creature turning it into a black cloud. "What the…" He said as he summoned more mist with his magic.

Futtershy used her wings to hover above Digibrony.

"Is that all of them?" He called to the winged pony.

Futtershy nodded weakly. "Thank you, for saving me Digi." She said softly as she landed on her hooves.

"No, Problem. But, what were they?" He asked. Just then more black creatures appeared. "We better get out of here!" He shouted as he headed to the door Futtershy behind him.


End file.
